Johnson: "I can't help but feel dissapointed"
THE GUARDIAN | In an exchange during parliament, Socialist MP Boris Johnson addressed the house in response to claims made by FCRP MP Jeremy Corbyn in defense of the coalition. Originally posted by Boris Johnson: Mister Speaker, when I became a member of this nation's glorious parliament, I envisioned a place where grown men and women come together from all sides of the political spectrum and all walks of life to forge a better future for this nation. For the most part, my illusion has remained intact, the only party I have doubts of their intentions is the party that the honourable Mr. Corbyn belongs to. The party has spent more time raising empty accusations, throwing out platitudes and failing to resonate with anyone with an IQ above the FCRP average -- that being 65 -- than actually searching for ways to push it's legislation. Now it is Mr. Corbyn, with a washing list of why the government is "illegitimate" and "evil". The statements made by either of our parties during the campaign to defame the other are not the groundbreaking and coalition-shattering issue that Mr. Corbyn so desperately seeks. We don't need for the Madam Chancellor to take back her statement for we know she is wrong on the subject, nor shall we ask from our Republican MP Lindsey Graham to retake his own statements made about Mrs. Merkel for the same reason -- UKIP knows it's own party and leader very well and doesn't need the reassurance that loosely thrown insults will be withdrawn. Ultimately this Government is about agreeing-to-disagreeing on variety of issues, and putting that aside to reach a compromise. Mrs. Merkel could've made us out to be Satan-spawned for all we care -- that weighs absolutely nothing against the prosperity, stability and progressive policies that this coalition will bring to the country. Does Mr. Corbyn and his party of goons still not understand that we live in a pluralistic society? Where compromise and cooperation are VITAL to the success of any government considering parties barely ever get more than 30% of the votes? That GOVERNANCE, STABILITY and MATURITY are more important than his party's incessant crusade for ideological purity and litmus tests on whether we called each other names 6 months ago? The FCRP does not fail to show everyone in this chamber that their pathetic attempts to seem like they're "the real opposition" or "sticking it to the government" are unnecessary, unwarranted and utterly non-sensical. That trying to find any comment, any remark, ANYTHING, to criticize the government on, makes them look like mentally disabled monkeys who escaped the local Zoo and have spent the past several months throwing shit about rather than doing anything productive? Newsflash Mr. Corbyn, you're NOT the opposition, you're NOT supported by the reasonable people in this Chamber, you're a petty little radical who can't stop whining and actually get back to work. Ultimately, I can't help but feel dissapointed, Mr. Speaker. Category:The Imperial Constitution